


I Want To Call You And Tell You That I’m A Fan

by pillzkill



Series: I Love You So Much It’s Killing Us Both [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillzkill/pseuds/pillzkill
Summary: Frank and Gerard are each other’s biggest fans.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way
Series: I Love You So Much It’s Killing Us Both [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773013
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	I Want To Call You And Tell You That I’m A Fan

**Author's Note:**

> :) hey frienz short one again, i got smth cooking up thats taking awhile so i got a ton of shorties for ya! this is a soft one bc we gotta get cute sometimes. title once again from I Love You So Much It’s Killing Us Both by Jawbreaker. feedback and stuff is much appreciated!! check out my other gay junk xx

There’s a point Frank is talking about something in the interview and he’s  _ really  _ not paying attention anymore. He knows he said something about being their biggest fan or Gerard’s biggest fan or something ridiculous like that. The interviewers reaction is what snapped him back into reality. 

He explains how Frank’s really the first person to really fuck with them as a band and whatever. He’s just extremely distracted by how Frank looks right now.

His hair is still a bit long and he’s wearing this sweater Gerard bought him a while ago, there’s a shirt peaking out from under it. He just looks so happy, he has this glow all around him. It’s kind of really breathtaking. His smile is sweet and he’s so bubbly today. He wants to reach out and touch him, hold his hand and hug him and never let go. 

Maybe there’s a point he kind of wants to cry, he’s fucking lovely and Gerard loves him dearly. He suddenly remembers he’s being interviewed again, he stops staring at Frank and tries to focus again.

The guy asks them if they’re tired or whatever,  _oh yeah exhausted we’re so busy blah blah blah_ ,  they both talk over each other with the same kind of responses. 

He’s not exhausted right now because of  _ that _ in particular. He’s exhausted because Frank couldn’t keep his fucking hands off him this morning and made him fuck his brains out multiple times.  _ That’s  _ why he’s so tired right now and  _ that’s  _ also why Frank is just a beautiful glowing beacon of light, but he would be anyway. 

All he really wants right now is a cigarette and maybe to do something with Frank, he doesn’t really know. Maybe take pictures of him, something to capture how beautiful he is. It’s kind of cheesy but he really loves him. Maybe paint him or write some kind of song or a letter. 

_ Hey Frank, I really love you a lot dude.  _

Maybe say something about how his heart bleeds and he would die for him, get eaten by zombies for him, something like that. Totally romantic.

Tapping his fingers against his thigh he nods and smiles politely, he shouldn’t have agreed to this interview. Maybe Ray and Mikey should’ve done it instead, they’re not in love and don’t distract each other with every single fucking little thing. 

It ends and he’s instantly relieved to step outside and smoke, Frank just stands beside him and watches. 

“Where were you in there?” he reaches and fixes a strand of Gerard’s hair that’s sticking up in a particularly annoying way that’s different than the other parts. It’s bothering him. 

“You’re y’know...” he waves the hand holding the cigarette and puts it to his lips again. Frank’s lips twitch into a small smile as he watches the other man. 

“Annoying?” That’s Frank’s first reaction, he loves annoying Gerard, his favorite pastime ever. 

“Dazzling, stunning, beautiful, all that shit,” he’s not the best with words sometimes. He knows Frank get’s it though, he always does.  He laughs a little, he continues watching Gerard smoke for a while until he’s done. 

“All that shit huh?” Frank says it in an amused tone, Gerard gives him a look while raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, that’s about right,” he fixes part of Frank’s sweater where the shirt underneath peaks out, the crooked spot bothering him. 

“You’re all that shit and more,” Frank is still radiating amusement, he has that cute little smile on his face. He giggles a little to himself as he watches Gerard’s hands fix his sweater. 

“My biggest fan,” he says as he pulls back,Frank starts laughing now. It’s adorable and he really has to remember this, he tries his best to remember every single moment they share. It’s all special, all worth it. 

“You let it get to your head,” Frank watches his face, his small crooked smile. The collar of the dark button up he’s wearing is sticking up a little weird but he’s not going to fix it, they already do plenty of primping on each other. 

“No I didn’t, I’m your biggest fan too,” Gerard just looks at him and breathes out a little heavily, Frank kind of really wants to tackle him to the ground and kiss him until they both pass out. 

Just as Frank is starting to go in for a kiss Gerard leans over to him and kisses his cheekbone. He holds him close, wrapping his arms around him. Frank wraps his arms around him and feels the strip of sun fall on his face out from the shadows they’re standing in. 

“Lets get out of here now,” Gerard says it quietly and turns away, Frank attaches his arms around him and they walk together. 

The rest of the day they’re nothing but busy, they’re going to be headed home soon and he truly can’t fucking wait. 

There’s a point they get coffee together at some random little place, they sit by a window and the sun beams in. It beams down on Frank and he feels like he’s suffocating but in a good way, it’s gorgeous. He looks like some kind of renaissance painting, sun shining on him, his calm face, eyes staring back at him. 

He was in awe again, Frank seems to really be doing that to him lately. He realizes again he doesn’t know what he’s talking about, he’s like a teenager again with a crush on some other kid in one of his classes. He could watch him forever, even when he’s doing absolutely nothing he’s always doing something to his heart. 

~

Heading home from tour takes a lot, they have so much to worry about and put together and discuss its even more exhausting. 

When they get to their apartment Frank immediately ditches all his shit and passes out in their bedroom. Gerard doesn’t mind and continues getting all of their stuff together, they have boxes of gifts and free shit and too many things he doesn’t remember buying. 

He thinks maybe they need a little more space, he’s thinking maybe they should buy a house next. That’s not too much is it? 

He knows Frank won’t hate it or oppose in any way. He knows Frank would marry him first before absolutely anything in the world. It kind of makes him queasy, not in a bad way it just kind of amazes him. He bets if he had asked Frank to marry him the moment they met he’d say yes and never look back, they’d ride away in the sunset together forever. That’s why people get married right? 

Anyway, there’s a box of Frank’s shit he’s going through and he wishes he understood. He has a few random sheets from Gerard’s current sketchbook he knew didn’t just get up and walk away. It’s not even anything interesting just some words and a few random squiggles that look like bats. A few small drawings of Frank that aren’t even really drawings, more squiggles. 

He’s noticed that Frank finds meaning and hangs onto the most random items, he’ll find stuff or in this case  steal it and treasure it for whatever reason. 

He finds a few stuffed animals, a random disposable camera he remembers he wanted for the “nostalgia” factor. He really wants to get the pictures developed now that he remembers. 

Gerard keeps trying to sort through stuff until he feels himself fall into exhaustion again, he decides to join him in their room. 

Frank’s completely passed out, he took off everything except his boxer briefs and a t-shirt. It’s been an extremely long day, he doesn’t even remember most of it. It all feels like a long winding dream. 

He gets comfortable and takes off his own clothes, he lies comfortably next to Frank. He watches him for a moment, he looks peaceful and still. Sometimes Frank gets kind of crazy in his sleep, he’ll babble and he swears they’ve had entire conversations in their sleep. Damn, he wishes he could remember them. 

He puts an arm at his side and lays behind him, he rests his head on the pillow next to his and falls asleep slowly as he listens to his breathing. 

When he wakes up Frank is still out, he’s turned around now and has an arm loosely on Gerard’s side. He peppers kisses all around his sleeping face. He noses at his jaw and hums to himself, he hasn’t really gotten a good moment like this. They’re always around other people and the bus isn’t comfortable, hotel nights are great and all but it’s not like this. 

Frank’s scent is smokey and soft, like laundry detergent and cigarettes and another hint of something sweet, something like strawberries. He kisses his cheek and sighs, he wonders if Frank’s dreaming and if so, about what? 

He falls asleep again wondering about it, thinking about what his last dreams were about. 

Waking up again he feels Frank’s hand against his forehead and making it’s way through parts of his hair. He opens his eyes and sees him smiling at him. 

“Do you know what time it is?” He asks him and brings the same hand to pinch Gerard’s cheeks together and makes a kissy face. 

“Mm?” he hums, Frank lets go of his cheeks and says, “It’s three in the morning.”

Gerard groans, their sleep schedule always ends up fucked up in some way. They stay up all night and sleep all day and there was a point they both agreed to stop living like vampires. It always gets knocked right back in that place though. 

He sits up against the headboard and looks down at Frank who’s still laying down. He puts his head in his lap and looks up at him, he yawns and rests his head back with a small thud. 

“We could’ve slept a few more hours, would’ve been fine,” he puts a hand down and traces over Frank’s features. His finger goes across his eyebrows, down the bridge of his nose, his cheekbones. 

“C’mere,” he pulls up underneath his arms, Frank makes some weird sound that balloons make when they deflate. 

Frank sits up and allows Gerard to pull him in his lap, he fits himself around and positions his legs trying to get comfortable. 

He holds onto his hips and smiles up at him, “Mr. Iero I’m your biggest fan.” 

Frank rolls his eyes and smiles back, “Because you get to fuck me.” 

“No I’m serious now, you’re fucking amazing,” he rolls his thumbs along his hip bones. 

“Amazing and all that shit?” Frank smirks. 

“Okay now you need to let that go, you know what I meant,” Gerard says, Frank puts his hands in his hair, moving in small motions. 

“I fucking cherish you,” Frank says and stares down at him. Gerard feels breathless again as he watches Frank’s pupils, they’re blown out at wide, they narrow a tiny bit. 

“I love you,” he places a kiss on his lips and Frank just about knocks him out as he pushes forward and kisses him like it’s the last time.

He continues grabbing and pulling on his hair. He’s now clawing at Frank’s hips and pulling him down. There’s a moment where it slows, soft gentle kissing, slow and sweet.

“Come on,” Frank says as moves his lips down to his neck, nipping sharply at the skin near his throat. 

He thinks about how much he loves Gerard, he’s got a different kind of way of showing it sometimes. His love language is a bit different, sure he writes things and would die and kill for him, that kind of junk. But for some reason he thinks,  _ holy shit i love you so much I want you to punch me in the throat . _

He’d never do that though, he’d choke him but never something like that. He feels fuzzy all over, a feeling he’s had more and more as they’ve been together. It’s like TV static all over, how fucking crazy is love huh? 

Gerard continues pulling his hips down as Frank grinds down on him, he moves his hips slightly up into him. 

“ _You_ come on,” he says it back and pulls at his shirt, he sits up and stops sucking hickies into Gerard’s neck to take off his shirt. 

If that isn’t the prettiest sight he doesn’t know what the fuck is. Frank sitting in his lap, the ink that dances along his chest and the rest of his body sets off alarms in his head. His boxer briefs are kind up pushed up and bunched up around his thighs, looking tighter on him. God he’s fucking hot. 

“You’re a pretty motherfucker,” he huffs and runs a hand down his chest, he comes back up to pinch one of his nipples. Frank lets out what starts out as a small laugh and ends as a soft airy moan. 

“You know you’re pretty I don’t have to say shit to you,” he moves Gerard’s hand from his chest up to his mouth. He stares down at him with that sultry look he often gives him, so dark and low. His eyes flutter closed as he starts sucking on his index finger, he feels how hot and wet his mouth is. 

He takes it out of his mouth and starts lapping away at his middle finger, he begins sucking on both of them at the same time. 

Gerard watches in awe, sometimes he lets Frank do his own thing. He’ll let him push him around a little, even then he knows he wants him to be completely in control. 

Frank puts his hand back to his chest, Gerard moves his hand back down to one of his nipples and watches as the spit coats it. He pushes his hips down again as he pinches it again, this time harder. 

For a moment he flashes him this little smirk and he almost completely loses it, he doesn’t understand how someone can make you feel so good. They really can’t get enough of each other. 

“What do you want now?” he says it lowly, Frank fully grinding down on him. His dick now completely hard and visible in his underwear, he feels Gerard’s cock underneath him and agains his ass. 

“Wanna-“ Frank breaks off into a whimper, he’s too excited again. They did this not too long ago, multiple times even. 

“Wanna ride me? Sit on my big cock?” his words dripping with want, Frank whimpers again and nods quickly. 

Gerard’s fingers tug at his waistband and Frank gets off of his lap to quickly take them off. For a moment he stares at Gerard’s fabric clad dick, he palms at him through it. 

“Gotta get you ready,” he sees the look in his eyes, he really wants to get fucked. He doesn’t understand Frank’s need sometimes, he could do it over and over and need it again, more each time. 

Gerard reaches towards his bedside drawer and quickly runs his hands through everything in it, throwing things to the side until he finds the bottle. 

“Take your dick out already,” he grumbles lowly, Gerard shoots him a look. It’s the one that always makes him crumble, it’s a warning look. 

He helps him take off his underwear, Frank takes the lube and prepares himself quickly then starts slicking up Gerard’s length. He runs his hands up and down his cock slowly and lets out shaky breaths. 

“You really want it don’t you?” he asks. Frank licks his lips slowly and says softly, “Want you.” 

Gerard makes a soft noise and watches as he sits back in his lap, he watches as Frank slowly lowers himself on his cock. He’s tight and a little underprepared but he’s fine nonetheless. He fits snuggly into him, he watches as Frank’s eyes close and he completely bottoms out. Their hips completely flushed together, his cock resting on Gerard’s stomach.

Gerard licks his palm and wraps his hand around his cock, Frank’s jaw goes slack and he makes small airy whimpers. He lets him adjust for a moment until he slaps his thigh, Frank starts moving his hips fast and hard like his life depends on it. 

“Fuck Frankie, so good,” he grabs onto his hips, Frank moves his hand down to his dick as he rides Gerard. 

He bounces in his lap and he watches, in a daze. He feels like the luckiest person in the world, galaxy, just ever to exist. Frank’s just fucking going for it and it’s something surely his younger self would’ve never thought could happen. 

Frank leans forward with his hands on Gerard’s chest as he slows down, he’s drooling a little bit now. He leans forward and kisses him, licking up the spit on his chin. 

“Can... please,” he whines on his lips in small huffing breaths. Gerard takes a moment to really stare at him,  feel him. His pupils are also widening and narrowing, he looks angelic. He flips them around and lets Frank lay on his back underneath him, he slowly inches his dick back into him. 

Frank covers his eyes with his arm he tries to cover up a loud groan as Gerard moves his arm up and away. Gripping his wrist tightly he moves it above his head and pins him there. 

He moves his hips slowly, he watches Frank and the way he reacts. His muscles moving and twitching, he eyes half lidded and in a daze. His body working with his in a beautiful rhythm.  He picks up the pace and starts moving quicker and harsher, each thrust deeper than the previous. 

“Good boy,” this is what starts taking Frank out completely, he’s listening to all of Gerard’s comments about how much of a good boy he is. How he feels so good and how sweet he is. 

“Love your dick, fill me up so good-  fuck,”  he cries out in a small sob, “So fucking big.” 

“I know Frankie, you want me to fuck you all day. I know you’d let me,” he says it darkly, watching Frank’s face. 

“Just use me any time you want,” his voice hitches higher at the end as Gerard hums, he thrusts sharply once. Buried in Frank, hips still, “Want more baby?” 

“Don’t fuckin’ tease me,” he glances down at their hips meeting, he groans. Gerard’s hips are sharp and beautiful, made for fucking. His tattooed legs around him, it’s fucking gorgeous. 

Part of Frank wants to challenge him, piss him off and make him fuck him until he can’t walk but at this moment he wants just this. He feels only Gerard, only needs him, his head swimming and his heart is about to completely bust. 

“Such a slut,” he growls as begins moving his hips again.

“Love you Gee,” he whines, Gerard leans down and Frank begins clawing at him. He starts sucking and biting down on him, he wants to make sure he’s covered in marks. Gerard constantly leaves him with them littered in every single place on his body all he wants is to return it. 

Gerard turns his head and starts biting down on where his neck and shoulder meet, Frank lets go of him and cries out. 

He keeps biting down more and more in different spots, Frank is now weakly wrapped around him, his legs wrapping around his waist. His dick is rubbing between their stomaches and he begins to rut against Gerard’s as he fucks him. He gets the angle just right and begins moving his hips more and more. 

He goes back to bite down sharply in the same spot Gerard was biting him at, he bites at his shoulder as he scratches at his shoulders. Gerard hisses and lets go, moaning as Frank digs into him. 

For a moment things are kind of frozen, he’s going to remember this day in particular. He doesn’t know what it was, it was something special. Maybe because he knows definitely this is forever, that this is definitely going to be the person he grows old with. Maybe that would scare him before, that entire idea. But not anymore, Frank is special. Frank is  his . 

In the moments after they both whisper small “I love you’s” and pepper each other’s faces with little kisses. 

About a week or so later he hears Frank laughing his head off, he walks into their living room to see him watching something on his laptop. Gerard pulls it away from him, it’s the stupid interview they did together. 

“You’re very clearly staring at my dick for 10.5 seconds,” he points at the paused Gerard’s face, and yes he’s very clearly staring down at Frank’s lap. Absolutely nothing else he  could  be looking at there.

“You look like an idiot,” Frank says it and starts laughing again, Gerard scowls. 

“I look like an idiot for loving you? For wanting you?” 

“Yeah, you do,” he snatches it away and presses play again, their voices playing back now. He starts giggling to himself again, “I guess you really are my biggest fan.” 

Gerard rolls his eyes, Frank will never let it go. But that’s okay, he’ll never let him go.


End file.
